Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry ruin Christmas
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: After waiting for Santa, Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry become stowaways on Santa's sleigh! can they make things right before Christamas is ruined?


_Elina Bella Krueger-Voorhees presents_

We see two pink ponies with pink manes, the girl is Pinkie Pie and the boy is Bubble Berry with their pet alligator, Gummy, they slide down a hill.

_Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry ruin Christmas_

They continue to slide, laughing and cheering then land at their house, later that night, they're on their roof, "That's it! I'm done, I'm cold, I'm freezing!" Bubble Berry said, "What? but we've only been up here for like, 4 and 1 half hours!" Pinkie Pie said, as she licked a Santa lollipop and had some binoculars around her neck, Gummy was wearing a little Santa hat and was hanging onto her tail.

"you know what, I bet Santa isn't even coming!" Bubble Berry said, just then a sleigh flew over them! Pinkie Pie gasped and hid behind their chimney, Bubble Berry put his hooves together, "I believe in Santa, I beleive in Santa!" he said, "HIDE!" Pinkie Pie said, Bubble Berry then hid with her.

We see the sleigh with pegasi with antlers land on their roof and a chubby brown unicorn with a bag of presents, he tries to go down the chimney but can't fit, he then uses his horn and he goes down the chimney, "Whoa!" Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry said, "Can you believe it!" Pinkie Pie asked, "Yeah we saw Santa, that was so good!" Bubble Berry said, then saw his friend going towards Santa's sleigh, "Pinkie Pie! come on get down, what're you doing?" he asked.

"Oh Bubble Berry, come on don't be such a worry wart, and plus you'll flip when you see what's in here." Pinkie Pie said, Bubble berry thought about this, "Huh...he DID just go down the chimney, ok I'm in!" he said jumping in with Gummy on his tail.

"Whoa!" the two said as they looked at the technology on the sleigh, "I bet this could get us like a billion miles!" Bubble berry said, then they gasped as they heard Santa coming!

"Run!" Pinkie Pie said, Bubble Berry jumped off but Pinkie Pie's binoculars got caught on the sleigh! "Berry, Berry, I'm stuck!" she said, BB jumped back up and tried to help her, "Bite it!" she said, "I am, I'm biting it with all my might!" he said, what they didn't know was Santa was back on his sleigh! He had the Pegadeer take off.

"Got it!" Bubble Berry said, then gasped as the binoculars flew out of his hoof and in fron of their house, 'Oh no!" Pinkie Pie said as she saw the sleigh was flying, then they went into a hole in the sky, many things were flying around, "Oh my Celestia what is this?" Bubble Berry asked, "I don't know!" Pinkie pie said, soon they fell out of the sleigh!

The scene changes to a young brown unicorn working with some mice to make a music box toy, once you opened it, a Christmas tree popped up, and a song played, with little birds flying around the tree, "AAAH!" Bubble Berry and Pinkie Pie screamed as they landed in the house and on top of the toy, breaking it.

"Hey!" the unicorn said, the two gasped and ran outside, "Oh my gosh who was that?" Pinkie pie asked, "Oh we are in so much doo-doo!" Bubble Berry said, "ok, let's calm down!" Pinkie pie said, "We don't know where we are." she said, "or when we are!" Bubble berry said, then Pinkie Pie gasped, "My lolly, it's disappearing!" she said as he lollipop disappered, "Well, that beats the whole egg before chicken thing." Bubble Berry said.

"Ok, so who was that guy in there?" Pinkie Pie asked, then she saw something in Bubble Berry's tail and picked it out, it had the pony's signature on it, "Kris Kringle' "Let me see that." Bubble berry said, then Pinkie Pie noticed something, "What, a toy contest?" she asked, Bubble Berry realized something! "Oh, no no no no no!" he said, "Pinkie this might sound crazy, but I think that kid in there is Santa Clause!" he said.

"What? are you nutty nut nuts!" Pinke Pie asked, "That kid is like skinny, skinny, skinny!" She said at this her body went extremely skinny, "And Santa is you know round!" she said making her body fat, "I know but Kris Kringle is supposed to enter this contest which is supposed to make him mater toy maker and..." Bubble Berry said, "Santa Clause?" Pinkie Pie asked, "But instead there's a skinny kid, a pile of junk...and a stick." he said, Pinkie Pie frowned as she looked at her lollipop stick, "We've also got no way to get home which mean we're stuck here with no cupcakes, no bathrooms, and no parties!" Bubble Berry said, "No, there's gotta be something we can do!" Pinkie Pie said, 'Look it's history, there's no way we can undo what we did." Bubble Berry said, "But maybe we can fix the toy!" Pinkie Pie said,"But we've never made a toy!" Bubble Berry said.

"Oh come on a spring here, a gear there it's easy!" Pinkie Pie said, 'You know that's gonna be the line that comes back to bite us in the-" Bubble Berry said, but before he could finish Pinkie Pie dragged him inside to fix the toy, the unicorn or Kris comes in and sees the two working on the toy, then Bubble Berry saw him, 'We've got company!" he said, 'oh uh Kris!" Pinkie Pie said.

"How did you-?" he asked, "How to fix the toy? easy peasy!" Pinkie pie said, sitting him down, "But I don't know-" he said, 'How to thank us? it was no problem!" Pinkie Pie said, "Bubble Berry." she said Bubble Berry then did a a quick drum roll with his hooves before opening the curtain, revealing a very damaged toy.

"Uh it might need a few adjustments." Pinkie Pie said, "You don't know anything about making toys, you can't make toys just by jamming a bunch of springs together." Kris said, "I told you that doohickey was wound way too tight!" Bubble Berry said, "Oh like you know!" Pinkie Pie snapped, "Oh I do know a doohickey and stuff like that!" Bubble Berry snapped back, "Look just blow out the light when you're done." Kris said, starting to go upstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Pinkie Pie asked, "It's late and I'm tired." Kris said, "But we need your help, you can see we don't know what we're doing!" Bubble Berry said, "And what about the contest?" Pinkie Pie asked, Kris froze, "You know about the contest?" he asked,"Isn't that why you were making this thing in the fist place?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Well sort of, but it's not my thing." Kris said, "Aw maybe he's right Berry, it's late and it's impossible to fix the toy now." Pinkie Pie said, winking at Bubble Berry.

"Well, i didn't say it was impossble." Kris said, walking back towards them, "And I'm sure there'll be other toy contests." she said, "Actually, there won't be." Kris said, "If only I had more time...or an extra set of hands." he said with a smile, "Toy repair team ready to assist, sir!" the two said in unison, "Well, ok can't hurt to try!" Kris said, at this a a gear flew up and stuck to the ceiling, making them chuckle nervously.

At this, our two favorite pink ponies grab brooms and sweep while Kris get a instruction paper out and a song starts to play.

Singer: _we can do anything that we want_

_if we work together_

The ponies and mice are helping Kris repair the toy now.

_We can solve any problem that we got _

_when we work together_

_We'll be friends forever when we work together_

Kris laughs as he gets some wood shavings on Gummy.

_We'll be friends forever, side by side by side_

Pinkie pie is testing out the music part to see if it works, she winds up getting Bubble Berry in the spings and she laughs, soon they's cleaning jewels, dusting and putting paint on a pallet.

_We'll be friends forever_

_On and on forever_

_Side by side by side by side by side_

Soon Kris is almost done while the mice and the ponies are asleep, the next morning we hear a rooster crow and Bubble berry jumps awake and realizes it's morning, "HEY HEY WAKE UP IT'S MORNING!" he yelled, banging pots and pans together, amking Gummy and Pinkie Pir jump awake, Kris wakes up too, "Did we finish?" Pinkie Pie asked, kris uses his horn to lift up the now complete toy, "Do you think the base color is ok?" he asked, "maybe it should be more burgundy." he said, "Burgindy shmurgundy, kris, it looks awesome!" Bubble Berry said, 'Come on, you'll feel better once we hit the road!" Pinkie Pie said, they they went outside, we see them looking at a fair, 'Whoa check it out!" Bubble Berry said, "Um guys?" Kris asked, they look at him and see he is shaking from fear "I don't know if i can do this!" he said, "Uh-oh..." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey feeling nervous?" Bubble Berry asked, "There must be hundreds of toy makers down there, real ones, not wannabes like me!" Kris said, "Now you listen here, Kristopher!" Pinkie Pie said, "You are not a wannabe, you're an awesome toy maker, and it's time everypony knew it so let's go kick some village patootie!" she said, this made Kris feel a lot better.

Soon their at the entrance of the fair, Kris smiled as he looked around, then saw a dark blue pony with a tiara and a blue mane reaching for a toy but the owner growled, "Get away from there you little brat!" he snapped, Kirs gasped as he saw this, "This is NOT something to be played with!" he growled before shoving the pony to the ground and galloping off, kris gasped again and helped the poor pony to her hooves, 'there there, he's gone now." Kris said, this made the pony feel better, "Hmm, I wonder if you could help me, I need someone who really likes toys." he said, the pony smiled and nodded, "you?' he asked the pony nodded again, "Ok you're hired." he said, the pony stamped her hooves in joy.

"Ok, everypony remeber where we parked!" Bubble berry said, then gasped as they heard the music box, and saw the pony holding it, "So, what's your favorite kind of toy?" Kris asked, "I've never had a toy." she said, "Surely you must've had at least one toy." Kris said, the pony sadly shook her head.

"Alright show's over, nothing to see here." Bubble Berry said, making Kris walk away from the pony with the toy, making her look down, Kris looked back at her and felt pity rise up in him, the other two looked at the contest with joy, "We made it!" Pinkie Pie said, "Oh yes we did, but we have to find the judging area." Bubble Berry said, "Oh no, problem, it just feels so good to-" Pinkie Pie said, but before she could finish a jugglar grabbed it and started juggling it!

"Hey, give that back!" Bubble Berry said, then gasped as the jugglar started juggling him, Pinkie Pie and Gummy, making Kris gasp, then the jullar threw the toy too high and someone else caught it then threw it asied, luckily Kris caught it with his magic and the 3 sighed in relief.

They went up to a mpony who signed in people for the contest, 'May I help you?" he asked, "Ah, yes, my good man, we're here for the uh toy...thingy..." Bubble Berry said, "Contest!" pinkie Pie corrected, 'Yes, we're here toy sign our toy in!" she said, Kris thought for a moment before smiling and galloping off, his toy in hoof.

"What is it you wish to enter?" the pony asked, "Psh, our toy of course!" Bubble Berry gasped turning but his jaw dropped once he saw Kris was gone, "hey, our toy is gone and so is Kris!" Pinkie Pie said, "I know, where are they!" Bubble Berry asked, "I don't know, we better find them quick!" Pinkie Pie said, "Well, whatever you're going to do, make it fast, judging ends in 5 minutes." the pony said before walking off, the two hurried off to find Kris, "Pinkie!" Bubble Berry said as he saw Kris walking away.

"What's he doing!" Pinkie Pie asked, galloping after him, 'Kris there's still time!" she said, Kris frowned as he saw the little pony from earlier, she looked upset as she walked away, "Toy judging ends in one minute!" an announcer said, Kris frowned, he didn't wanna lose the contest, but seeing the little pony upset made him sad, he smiled and galloped after her, giving her the toy.

"OH KRIS WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Bubble Berry said, the pony smiled as he gave her the toy and hugged him with a grin, and galloped off with the toy, "Fillies and gentlecolts, we have a winner!" the announcer said.

Later that night, the group are heading back to Kris' house, "I'm sorry guys but I couldn't help it!" Kris said, "I mean, she'd never had a toy before, that little face, didn't it just light up once she heard the music?" Kris asked, "yes, it was very special." Pinkie Pie said in a stoic voice, then they heard the music box! "Shh, do you hear that?" Kris asked.

They then went inside the house and saw the little pony putting they toy back on the desk, "I didn't expect to see you." Kris said, "Oh Kris, this is the least you expect to see tonight." the pony said, then she glowed and she was now taller and had a luminescant flowing mane, making everyone gasp, this was princess Luna!

"Oh Kris I just knew you were the one, out of all those toymakers I just knew you were the one!" Luna said, "The one?" Kris asked in confusion, "The one I was sent to find: Santa Clause!" she said, "Santa who? is he a toy maker?" Kris asked, "Anyone can make toys, but there's only one who has the power to bring a smile to all the children in the world! you, Kris, you are Santa Clause." she said, 'every child in the whole world in one night?" Kris asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's impossible, no one could!" he said, "No one but you." she said using her horn to make the toy glow, making the room glow! Then toys started appearing all over the place and the mice turned into elves!

Then Luna turned the sled into a sleigh and made 7 more pegadeer appear, then gave Kris an outfit, "Look, I'm just Kris Kringle, a unicorn who likes making toys, this Santa Clause thing, I just don't think I can do it." Kris said "Aw, Kris, who else but you could think up this totally cool toy?" Bubble Berry asked, "And who helped that poor little pony when nopony else would?" he asked, "And who gave up his dream just so someone else could have hers?" Pinkie Pie asked, Kris smiled and put the hat on, 'YAY!" the two said.

Kris got into the sleigh, "You'll be fine, trust your pegadeer, they know what to do, and here's a little magic in case you get into a _tight _situation good luck Santa and may the blessings of Christmas be yours." Luna said, "You're leaving?" Kris asked, "A toy maker of your stature need a proper workshop, I know just the right spot, your pegadeer will take you there when you're finished, I can't wait to hear about your adventures!" she said before disappearing.

Kris looked confused at the technology in the sleigh, "I cannot wait to get home to party, I'll be so happy, next stop: happy ending!" Bubble Berry said as Gummy got onto his tail, "Hold on Berry, we can't!" Pinkie Pie said, "what?" he asked, "Now just hear me out-" Pinkie Pie said, "All we've been doing is trying to get home, Pinkie!" Bubble Berry snapped, "I know, i know, but what if our going home ends up ruining everything again?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh yeah yeah, we smashed the toy, we ruined Christmas, blah blah blah, what's the problem?" Bubble Berry asked, "Well, him for starters!" Pinkie Pie said, gesturing to Kris, "I mean it's only his first night on the job, and let's not forget it IS Christmas eve." she said, "So?" Bubble Berry asked, "So, that's when we left home, suppose, Kris bumps into his future Santa self." she said, "Whoa, time space continuoum meltdown bigtime!" Bubble Berry said, "So I say we just leave him alone and let him do his thing, I mean he has a lot on his plate tonight." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ok, maybe you're right, let Santa do his thing." Bubble Berry said, she sighed in relief, "Right after he does my thing!" Bubble Berry said, and galloped towards him,"Oh Bubble Berry, it's you, what is it?" Kris asked, "I just wanted to say uh...have a safe flight!" Bubble Berry said, "Oh thanks for everything, Pinkie Pie and Bubble Berry, I coudn't have done it without you." Kris said but pulled something and the pegadeer started flying and he disappeared!

"Do you think he'll remember us?" Bubble Berry asked, "I'm sure he will, Berry, but anyways you know what this century could use? a nice bakery!" Pinkie Pie said, "Oh, yeah now you're talking!" Bubble Berry said, "yeah there's a lot of thing we can take credit for like uh..." she said, "Like balloons!" he said, "And cuocakes!" Pinkie said, "And non-dairy creamer!" Bubble Berry said, then the sleigh pulled in!

"Back already?" Pinkie Pie asked, "How'd it go? that was quick-" Bubble Berry asked, 'Boo!" older Santa said and laughed, 'SANTA!" the two said in unison, "boy are we glad to see you!" Bubble Berry said, "Yeah you have no idea what we've been though!" Pinkie Pie said, "Maybe you two would be more comfortable up here this time?" Santa asked, ptting the spot next to him, they climbed in, "On Dasher, on Prancer!" he said soon he flew them back to their house, "So how did you remember?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Remember?" Santa asked, "you know to come back for us?" she asked, "Well, you two do have a long lasting impression, then I figured it out." he said, "What do you mean?" Bubble Berry asked.

"I mean you gave up your dream so i could have mine." Santa said, "Ohh!" the two said in unison, "Kind of a Christmasy thing to do, wouldn't you say?" he asked, "I've been waiting a long time to thank you properly." he said, 'Hey uh Santa you don't mind if we...?" Pinkie Pie said, Sanata smiled, "I suppose there's no harm, just this once." he smiled then used his magic to life them up and go down the chimney, they grinned.

"That was so cool!" Pinkie Pie said, then Bubble berry gasped as he saw something, "Pinke, look!" he said pointing to something, Pinkie gasped as she saw it, we see the toy Kris made! It opens ans reveals instead of birds flying around, the the two with Gummy, prancing around the tree.

THE END.

Happy holidays everyone! r&r please!


End file.
